Icefire Heart, I think this is my Final Decision
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Sequel to Down Memory Lane&The Christmans Kiss: The Titans were send back to the past by Icefire. Now separated from each other, how will they get home? Terra is back, how will BB explain this to her? And who will Shadow choose in the end? FIN.
1. Time Break

**I fixed a few stuff like spelling in this chapter and got rid of some non-important notes.**

The Teen Titans were hanging out in the living room when Darkfire came barging in.

"Friends! I have news!" she cried,

"What is it?" Spirit asked,

"We're listening," said Glara (Techna)

"I have a younger sibling!" she cried,

"Nice!" said Stormy,

"Really?" asked Freeze Ray (Avalanche),

"Boy or Girl?" Glara (FYI: Techna lost all her robotic parts and ended up getting new powers so she changed her name to Glara) asked,

"Oh, a girl. But she was born long ago, I just wasn't informed until now, and she's coming here!" said Darkfire.

"What!" everyone went.

"Something's fishy," said Freeze Ray

"Yeah, since when did I have two cousins? And is this good news or bad news?" Spirit asked

"Bad! She has really strong powers and threatening! She said she's come here today," said Darkfire and everyone freaks out.

"Why did he do that?" Shadow was in her room in deep thought.

"Phoenix, you okay?" asked Spirit knocking on her open door,

"Yeah, and what gave you the right to call me that?" Shadow asked,

"None of us has called you by your real name for a long time so I thought it's about time someone did," Spirit answered.

"Thinking about Dakota again? Well, we need you at the moment. Freeze Ray is calling a meeting, we might have a new mission coming up," he said and left.

Shadow followed.

"Something is wrong," said Spirit,

"We know that," said Glara

"Darkfire! Give the name!" said Spirit

"Her name is-" but before Darkfire can tell them the name, the living room big window was broken and everyone landed on the floor one way or another. After the smoke cleared, a Tameranian with long white hair and wore Tameranian clothes except it's all white. Her fists were also glowing white,

"The name is Icefire!" she cried and attacked.

"Okay, NEVER invite a family member here without my permission again!" said Freeze Ray to Darkfire.

"But she invited herself," said Darkfire.

"No one attacks Titans Tower without going through me!" and Freeze Ray's eyes turned bluish light blue and shot an ice beam from his hands (guess why he changed his name). Icefire countered it with her own ice (icy starbolts) and the result was an explosion in the room.

"If ice won't work, how about some lightning?" and Stormy sent electrical lightning bolts to Icefire only to have her counter it with fire (fiery starbolts)

"Fire?" Spirit was surprised since he has green fiery starbolts but she shot out real red fireballs.

Shadow did a sneak attack and knocked Icefire to the ground. They took the battle outside,

"Darkfire!" Spirit cried signaling the two to both use their powers at the same time. Only to once again, be countered right back at them.

"For some reason, she's tougher than she looks," said Stormy,

"I can handle this," said Shadow and attacked head on,

"Shadow don't!" Stormy and Spirit cried,

"_They don't seem to see it, but Icefire seems to be able to counter attacks sent to her unless you catch her off guard. So we have to do physical contact," _Shadow thought and she started to have a fight in the sky with Icefire. Note that Shadow does know martial arts; she doesn't use her powers for everything.

"Man! She never listens!" said Glara,

Freeze Ray watched her fight and noticed the theory Shadow had.

Icefire knocked Shadow to the ground and was about to finish her. Shadow shuts her eyes ready to feel the impact of pain but a rock knocked Icefire to the ground with the big rock on her. Everyone looked at where the rock came from. There stood Dakota in new clothing (make him wear whatever you think is cool).

"No one and I mean no one! Hurts my friends!" he said,

"Hey Dakota's back!" said Glara,

Icefire blasted the rock and got up,

"Good, all of you are here," she said.

"I got a bad feeling now," said Darkfire.

"Now! To send you to your doom!" she yelled and everything started shaking and flying around. The titans went flying into a vortex.

"Titans! Grab on to each other and stay together!" Freeze Ray ordered.

He grabbed Glara, Glara grabbed Stormy, Spirit grabbed Darkfire, and Dakota grabbed Shadow. But unfortunately, they couldn't reach all together. And the three groups got separated.

"Glare, hey Glare," Glara woke up finding Freeze Ray looking at her.

"You okay?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah, where are we? And the others?" Glara asked,

"Wish we knew," said Freeze,

"Why couldn't you keep your robotic parts? Then you could track down the others," said Stormy,

"Give me a break! It was almost a once in a life time chance for me to actually…have flesh skin…" she said quietly,

"Sorry," said Stormy.

Spirit was watching the scenery waiting for his cousin to wake up.

"I hope the others are all right. Dakota, please, for me, for Shadow's sake, please take care of her," he said.

Shadow woke up to find Dakota asleep next to her.

"Hey, Dakota," she started poking him. Dakota slowly woke up,

"Shadow? Oh! Shadow! You alright?" he asked eagerly,

"I'm fine, but I'm more worried about where the others are," she said.

The two stood up and looked around, nothing looked familiar for all three groups. Actually, Shadow noticed something familiar.

He was walking towards the two.

"Shadow? What are you doing back in the past?" asked Beastboy.

**Please R and R.**


	2. Didn't think I would meet you

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

I finished "Down Memory Lane" and here's the next chapter! Oh, and most of these reviews are from the last chapter of "Down Memory Lane" just letting you know.

i am makulit-Well yeah, but I wasn't sure if he would really change his name to Nightwing in the future so I just kept it as Robin. The only reason why he did that was because Starfire disappeared so if she didn't he shouldn't have changed to Nightwing. I have no idea what I just wrote.

Teleportal- Glad to have you on Fanfiction! I'm also glad that you like my stories! If you need help on anything on fanfiction, you can ask me. Well, I know _almost_ everything you can do on fanfiction.

FireBall Energy -Well, we got another vote for Stormy folks! And now that Stormy is in the lead, he might last through the story so Shadow might get Stormy, keep your hopes up!

* * *

"Shadow? What are you doing back in the past?" asked Beastboy. Oh, by the way, they're in this beautiful open field with flowers and Beastboy was holding some. 

"Uh, long story?" Shadow didn't like explaining things no matter how short it is.

"Actually, it's kind of short. A new enemy sent us back to the past and now we're separated from the others," said Dakota,

"That was shorter than how I was going to put it," said Shadow.

"Whoa, well, I guess you guys better come with me," said BB.

"Who are the flowers for?" Dakota asked.

"I'm going to try and give them to Raven without having- oh wait! I just remembered! Terra joined back with us just last week!" BB exclaimed.

"Terra?" Dakota wasn't sure if he heard right,

"YOU KIDDING ME?" Shadow shouted and scared the two boys.

"Sorry, I'm just worried that I'm not ready to meet her…did you tell her about us?" Shadow asked.

"That's the only problem…we didn't," said Beastboy.

* * *

Where Glara, Avalanche, and Stormy are:

"Is that titan's tower!" Glara exclaimed.

"Can't be! Titans Tower is surrounded by water, not attached to…a cliff," said Freeze Ray.

"Dakota better take care of Shadow or I swear!" Stormy kept pouting.

"I think we're in Steel City (that's what it's called right?)" said Freeze,

"I think you're right! This is the Titans East Tower!" Glara exclaimed.

Stormy stopped pouting,

"The what?"

"Titans East, remember that picture we took with all the titans in the world?" Freeze asked,

"Remember Archer Girl? Si O No? I know you know Aqua Girl, and Hornet?" Freeze Ray asked.

"No I don't, except for Aqua Girl. But I do remember a girl with a bow and arrow and bee looking guy," said Stormy,

"That bee looking guy is my brother!" said Glara and hits him.

"How? He's African American and you're a blonde!" said Stormy rubbing his head.

"Cyborg adopted her, remember?" Freeze asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry Tec, I mean, Glare," said Stormy.

* * *

Where Spirit and Darkfire are:

"Spirit, I'm worried about our friends," said Darkfire,

"Me too, but I don't have the slightest clue of where we are!" Spirit cried into the mountain range and it echoed.

"We'll never find the others…unless they have their communicators," said Spirit and opened his up.

* * *

"So, we're going to tell Terra after we see where to settle you guys," said BB, 

"Let's just head home before the flowers wilt and I want to see my future mom again anyway," said Shadow,

"Double the surprise, good idea," said BB and led them towards the tower.

"You must really want to surprise Mom," said Shadow,

"You bet," said BB and the three snuck in and past the living room where most of the titans are including Terra who was playing video games with Cyborg…somehow.

But they had a hard time getting Dakota to sneak with them since he really wanted to meet Terra.

"Raven, you in there?" BB asked.

"Raven opened her door to see BB handing her flowers for her.

"Oh Beastboy, you know I'm not the flower type girl, but they are nice…thanks," she said.

"I got another surprise,"

"Hello, Miss Raven," said Dakota walking towards them,

"Hey, Future Ma," said Shadow.

Of course, Raven was shocked to see them again.

* * *

Beastboy and Raven walked into the living room to get Robin, 

"What?" he asked when they pulled him into the hallway,

"We're in a jam," said Raven with her arms crossed.

"Um, what should we tell Terra about our future kids?" BB asked,

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Maybe it's because we arrived back here on accident," said Shadow in the shadows and then appeared with Dakota.

Robin screamed,

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING BACK?"

"SHUT UP!" the four whispered harshly.

"Robin! Is something the matter?" Starfire asked flying towards them,

"Yo Robin, what's wrong?" followed by Cyborg,

"Robin, we heard you and-" and Terra stopped when she saw he sight before her.

"Nice going, Rob," said Shadow,

"You can do the honors and explain," said BB.

"I agree," said Raven.

"Shadow! Dakota! It's so good to see you again!" exclaimed Starfire as she hugged them both tightly,

"Thanks, Miss Starfire," said Dakota through a few breaths,

"Starfire, chocking not breathing!" said Shadow and she lets go.

"My apologies," said Starfire,

"Don't worry about it, I get those from Darkfire all the time even though she's you're niece," said Shadow,

"What' up you guys! And where's my favorite half robot?" Cyborg asked,

"Long story," said Shadow

"Not really, lets just say we got separated because this new enemy sent us back to the past for some reason and we don't know where the others are," said Dakota.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Terra asked.

"Robin's explaining!" Shadow quickly said.

"Why me?"

"Because you gave us away when we weren't ready," Shadow answered.

"We'll help you along," said Dakota.

* * *

"I'm not going in there," said Stormy, 

"We kind of have to, if we need to find the others," said Freeze,

"Then we'll have to explain to them that we're from the future and it's not like they'll believe us!" said Stormy,

"He's got a point there," said Glara,

"We have to chance that, or we could just ask for directions," said Freeze.

"I think I might know my way back to Titans Tower," said Glara. But before anyone could answer, all three were knocked off their feet and hit the ground,

"What was that?" Glara asked,

"Something fast," said Stormy. And they were hit again.

Then these two short boys, who are identical appeared and starting speaking Spanish,

"What are they saying?" Stormy asked,

"How do I know?" Glara said looking just as confused as Stormy,

"They're probably Si O No's fathers," said Freeze.

"Makes sense, Si O No are cousins and these two are twins," said Glare.

"No…Espanol…English…only," said Stormy slowly.

"No Espanol, me llamo Glara. Te llama Freeze Ray y Stormy," said Glara (and sorry if I said something wrong. I'm not that good at Spanish since I'm learning a third language and I'm also learning Japanese don't ask me why. I'm Chinese).

They nodded and introduced themselves,

"My brain hurts!" cried Stormy rubbing his head with both hands,

"They said their names are Mas Y Menos," said Glare.

"Ask them if we could spend the night in the tower," said Freeze,

"I can't! I'm not _that _good at Spanish!" said Glara.

"But we understand English,"

The three turned their heads to see the rest of the Titans East.

* * *

Spirit was calling his team, except nobody answered. "Why won't they answer? I know Shadow, Avalanche, and Dakota has one with them," said Spirit, 

"Maybe they're busy right now, we'll try again later," said Darkfire.

"Yeah, let's just find a place to stay for the night," said Spirit.

**Back at the tower:**

"Are you guys pulling my leg?" asked Terra when they finished telling her. They just left out some details…like whose kids belong to whom.

"Sorry, they're not," said Shadow eating some tofu.

"If that's true, you must be Raven's daughter with that attitude, no offense Raven," said Terra,

"WHAT?" Shadow got up but Dakota pulled her back down.

"We'll help you find the others tomorrow, okay?" Robin asked,

"Yeah," said Shadow,

"No problem," said Dakota.

Dakota has been silent because he doesn't know how to act in front of his future mother.

"Hey, Dakota right? You've been acting strange, are you okay?" Terra asked,

"Not really," said Dakota.

"Is something wrong?" she asked,

"I just never thought I'd actually meet you," said Dakota. Terra was confused.

"Dakota, did you ever find you-know-who when you left?" Shadow asked,

"No…I didn't," Dakota answered.

"And are you ready to respond to me?" Dakota asked. Shadow suddenly remembered and blushed,

"No, I haven't decided yet," she answered.

All the titans went to bed.

In Terra's room she was thinking on this stuff a lot, most importantly, about Shadow,

"She's definitely Raven's daughter, but…why was she eating Tofu?" she asked herself.

**Please R and R.**


	3. Teaming up again

**Some of these reviews are from my first story, "From the Future."**

Coolcatjas-1.Shadow did win the favorite future titan. 2. Sequel is "The Christmas Kiss. 3. To put it simply, Retta is dead. And thanks for the compliment!

Shibby84-Thanks! Hope you read to this story!

Teleportal-Okay, okay, there's' no need to punch my lights out since more people are voting for Stormy anyway. Dakota will tell Terra in this chapter.

FireBall Energy-Just warning others out there, this person doesn't want people to vote for any but Stormy, even though I have to say that everyone should get a fair voting so you can't go telling others what to do and not to do. Don't worry; I'm sure things will turn out okay!

Mini Black Raven-Oh, thanks! Like I said before, I'm not that good at Spanish. After I finish this? To be honest, I don't know….

* * *

"You kids can't be serious," said Speedy,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING KIDS?" Stormy exclaimed.

"Yes, we are serious, and if you don't believe us, just call Robin," said Freeze.

Thenhis communicator went off,

"Hello, Freeze Ray here,"

"IT"S ABOUT TIME YOU PICKED UP!"

"Darkfire?" Glara asked,

"Yeah, what do you mean 'about time'?" Freeze asked,

"My cousin has been calling for a long time, and it's been hours!"

"Where is he now?"

"Exploring to find out where we are,"

"Yeah, so where are you?" Freeze asked.

Spirit took the communicator from Darkfire since he just got back,

"China," he answered,

"WHAT?"

"China, in other words, the other side of the world," said Spirit.

"You mean its morning over there?" asked Glara,

"Yeah, I can't contact Shadow or Dakota," said Spirit,

"We'll contact Robin. You two get over here ASAP," said Freeze and ended the conversation.

"Do us a favor and call Robin and his team,"

"Sorry, but trusting others with powers that tells us that they're from the future isn't our thing," said Bumblebee.

"This is an emergency," said Freeze,

"Hey, I could take all three of us there on my cloud, Glara said she knows how to Gothom City," said Stormy.

Aqua lad walked in,

"Um, they are telling the truth, I just contacted Robin and he said he knows them,

"Told you guys," said Glara.

Robin appeared on the big screen,

"Avalanche, Stormy, and…Techna?" Robin couldn't believe what he saw,

"What's up, Robin!" Techna said with a smile,

"Where are your robotic parts?" Robin asked,

"Um, I was able to remove them, my name is Glara now," she said.

"Robin, have you seen Shadow?" Stormy asked,

"Yeah, she's here with Dakota," he answered and Stormy sighed in relief. Then remembered that Dakota better not be doing anything,

"You guys better get over here," said Robin,

"But we're tired!" Techna whined,

"Fine, get some sleep there and get over here in the morning," said Robin,

"If they let us," Freeze pointed,

"Um, it's true, they are from the future, just let them stay please," said Robin.

"Why didn't you guys say so?" asked Speedy,

"We did," said Stormy.

"Oh, before you go Robin, my name is Freeze Ray now," said Freeze,

"Um, okay,"

"You and the team tomorrow!" said Techna,

"I just want to see Shadow," said Stormy,

"She's fine, Storm, Dakota will take care of her," said Glara,

"That's what I'm afraid of," Stormy mumbled,

"Shadow can take care of herself," said Freeze.

The next day:

"Dude! I told Dakota I was going to play video games with him!" said Bb arguing over the controller with Cyborg,

"Well I said Shadow and I could!" said Cyborg,

"Um, its okay, I don't need to play," said Shadow and went to the window to see the view,

"Yeah, you two can play each other, I'll talk with Terra," said Dakota,

"Uh…Okay!" and the two started playing against each other.

"Terra,"

"Yes, Dakota?"

"Um, I don't know if you can tell but…in the future, you're my mother,"

"I…am?"

"Yeah, I just never met you before and I always wanted to know what you were like, can I just…hang out with you today?"

"Well, if you really never met me…I guess you can," said Terra,

"Beastboy,"

He didn't ear,

"Beastboy,"

Nothing again,

"Beastboy!"

"Ah! What, Raven?"

"Shouldn't we tell Terra about our relationship now? We've been holding this off for a long time and now that Shadow and the others are here, we _have _to tell her," said Raven,

"HA! I BEAT YOU!" Cyborg cried,

"WHAT?"

"Beastboy! Aren't you listening to me?"

"Sorry Raven,"

"Yeah, you two can talk about that while I try and beat Robin's high score," said Cyborg.

BB with Raven to the roof,

"I don't know how to tell Terra, I don't want to hurt her feelings," said BB,

"None of us do, but Terra still thinks you like her back, and it's going to hurt her even more if she finds out about Shadow being our child," said Raven,

"Good point," said BB.

"Dakota!" Raven and BB looked out to where they saw Stormy Freeze Ray and Glara flying on Stormy's cloud. Then looked down where Terra and Dakota were.

"We should got greet them," said BB,

"Alright," said Raven. And they flew down (BB turned into a bird).

"Raven! BB!" Techna exclaimed,

"Techna?" the two raised their eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Glara now," said Glare,

"And I'm now Freeze Ray," he said as they jumped from the cloud.

"Who's this?" Stormy asked pointing at Terra,

"I'm Terra,"

"She's Terra, my future mother," said Dakota,

"Oh yeah, they're related," said Glara,

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dakota asked,

"Retta resembles her," said Glare,

"Don't bring her up!" Dakota shouted,

"What's with all the yelling?" Shadow came out,

"Shadow!"

"Shadow!" Stormy and Glare exclaimed running to here and giving her a hug.

"Chocking! Not breathing!"

Everyone laughed and the two let go.

"So whose kids are you guys?" asked Terra,

"Sorry, but we're not allowed to reveal that kind of information," said Freeze,

"But some are obvious," said Glare,

"Are not! We only have two decedents of the titans here!" said Stormy.

"Oh yeah,"

"Avalanche! I mean, Freeze Ray,"

"Hey Robin!" the two did a high-five.

"Whoa! Techna! Is that really you?" Cyborg asked,

"Yup! I'm robotic-free," said Glare.

"The name's Glara now," she said.

"While they were jib jabbing, Stormy talked with Shadow,

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?"

"I was just worried," said Stormy,

"Oh, thanks," said Shadow,

"_He cares too," _she thought.

At dinner:

"Where's Spirit and Darkfire?" Freeze kept saying,

"Give them time, ice boy," said Glare.

"Why did you guys change your names?" Starfire asked,

"I got rid of my robotic parts and I somehow got new powers," said Glara.

"What are they?"

"Am I suppose to reveal stuff from the future?" asked Glara,

"No," said Freeze.

"Hey Dakota,"

"Yes Terra?"

"Tell me, how did you become a titan?"

"Long story," he answered.

"Oh come one, tell me," said Terra,

"Sorry, I don't feel comfortable telling it and I'm not suppose to tell anyone about the future anyway," said Dakota,

"Alright, but only because you're not comfortable talking about it,"

"Thanks,"

"Terra is not stupid, she's going to figure it out sooner or later if she really tries," said Raven,

"Okay, I'll tell her today or tomorrow…wait, why can't _you _tell her?" BB asked Raven,

"She's going to think I 'stole' you or something," Raven answered and drank her tea,

"Oh…Great!"

**Next: BB reveals the truth to Terra that their through. Then Terra feels bad and went for a night's stroll only to meet up with Slade again. Dakota refuses to let her mother be taken in by evil again.**

**Please R and R**


	4. Breaking

**Thanks for the reviews. And if it makes Teleportal FireBall Energy happy, I'll let you guys know that Stormy is one vote in the lead. But we still have the whole story to go through.

* * *

**

"Okay, deep breaths... (inhales and exhales), okay, it's now or never," said BB as he walks to Terra who is training outside to try and have _complete _control of her powers.

Okay, let's just say it took BB 10 minutes to spit it out and I'm just going to skip all the mumbling BB would be doing and get to the point when he told her.

"What? You can't be serious," said Terra,

"Well, I am," said BB rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you…are you w-with someone else now?" asked Terra who is trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah…"

"W-who?'

"Raven," BB answered and Terra went into shock and depression.

"Yeah, um, we can still be friends you know? And I'm sorry, you know, for not telling you sooner," apologized Beastboy.

"It's okay…can I, be alone for a while?" Terra asked,

"Sure," and BB left her alone.

She stayed outside crying her heart out.

"That does not look like a good sign," said Freeze to his team on the roof who are eating pizza for lunch.

"I know, I never thought Terra would be _this _kind of girl," said Glare,

"WHAT?" Dakota exclaimed in anger,

"Ah! I meant that in a good way!" said Glara,

"Calm down, Dakota, she didn't mean it," said Freeze.

"Yeah, I think Dakota should talk to her. Well, after she's calm down a bit herself," said Shadow.

"Lets just hope for team, that Terra doesn't leave the team or something," said Stormy.

Then Freeze stopped eating and looked down (not down at Terra, down like you're worried),

"What' wrong?" Glara asked,

"I'm worried; we're not even supposed to be back here. What if our interference with the past affects out future?" Freeze asked,

"Freeze Ray! You just ruined my cheerful moment of having another vacation back in the past!" said Glara.

"Well, sorry for the fact that I'm concerned about out future!" Freeze argued back.

"Oh, and I'm sorry that I'm just trying to look on the bright side!" and the two started arguing. And the others got a sweatdrop,

"Not again," said Shadow,

"They fight like an old couple!" Stormy laughed,

"WE DO NOT!" the two shouted,

"You mean how _you_ argue with Shadow whenever she refuses to play video games with you or how she never laughs at your not-so-funny jokes," said Dakota,

"WHAT? My jokes are so they are funny!"

"Are not," said Shadow,

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Too!"

"Not,"

"Too!"

"Not,"

"I'm surrounded by loudmouths," said Dakota putting his head in his face.

Evening:

And Terra is still outside.

"Terra! Want dinner?" Cyborg called,

"No thanks Cyborg! Tell the others, I'm going for a walk!" said Terra and went for a walk.

Inside:

"She said she didn't want dinner and is going for a walk," said Cyborg.

BB looked kind of down. Raven rubbed his back to make him feel better,

"It's okay, it'll work out in the end," said Raven. Beastboy sighed,

"Yeah, in the end, but I'm worried about now," said BB.

"Tell me about it," said Freeze and gave a glare to Glara. She glared back.

Freeze froze Glare's food just by staring at it right when her fork reached it.

"Hey!" and Glara got up.

Freeze laughed.

"Not funny!"

"Yes it is! You were about to eat a giant ice steak!" and he continued laughing.

Glara looked at _his_ plate of food, then her eyes turned light orange along with the outside of the plate and it went straight to Freeze Ray's face along with the food on it.

Then everyone laughed (excluding Raven and Shadow).

"Oh yeah?" Freeze Ray's eyes turned light blue and a mini avalanche landed on the area where Glara was.

"ENOUGH!" everyone looked at Shadow who was up from her seat and looking kind of angry (plus, a couple dinners blew up). They also looked at her cared since they almost never see her angry, and when she is…well, you know.

"What is the matter with you two! Seriously! You two have always gotten over your arguments but recently you two have been fighting back with your powers! You are acting like little kids with huge grudges! Grow up!"

Freeze Ray and Glara looked down in embarrassment,

"It's embarrassing because you (Freeze) are our leader! And you (Glara) are our second-in-command!" Shadow continued shouting.

Those two really are embarrassed. Shadow sat down,

"Sorry about that," she said and continued eating.

It was silence for while,

"Um, has anyone noticed that Dakota is gone too?" Stormy asked and everyone looked around and he was right.

"How could Beastboy…" Terra sniffed and cried a little every time she thinks about it enough. Then her stomach growled,

"Great," she said and continued walking.

Then she aw a shadow figure move in the shadows by a forest. She ignored it but when it moved again, she caught sight of who it was.

"Slade…" she didn't want anything to do with him, but she didn't want him to attack her unexpectedly so she just walked faster hoping he would leave her alone. She kept her guard up just in case.

"I see you don't want to become my apprentice again," Terra turned to see Slade out in the open,

"Forget it!" she was about to take off,

"But would you rather go back to the place where you thought the one person who you thought cared about you, but you really cared for someone else?" Terra stopped what she was doing and turned,

"I'm not falling for your mind games! I'll take you down!"

And the two fought.

Meanwhile:

"Where are you, Terra?" Dakota asked himself while looking around from his rock. Then he spotted her…and Slade,

"What the? Slade?" he flew down.

Terra was knocked down and Slade was about to finish her, but Dakota knocked the rock he was flying on to Slade and sent him flying…almost.

"Back off!" he said and got into fighting position.

"Who are you?" Slade asked in a cold voice,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" and now he started a fight with Slade but he used his powers giving Slade some information that might be enough for him to figure something out. Terra watched in amazement at Dakota how he uses his powers so smoothly. Then she thought about what Slade said. Can she stand up to the pain and return to Titans Tower? Or is she really better off by forgetting about the pain and go with Slade. Then she remembers what she did when she became Slade's apprentice and he did to her as well. She also remembers how hard it was for her friends to regain her trust.

"Um, Terra, this is a good time to run!" said Dakota as he holds back Slade. She does, for a bit, but she couldn't leave him. Dakota was knocked down because he wasn't paying attention by making sure his future mom gets away safely. Slade was about to kill him when Spiritfire flew in and got Dakota out of harms way.

"Spirit?"

"Yeah, it's me," he aid and puts Dakota down. Darkfire was actually able to chase Slade off by herself. The bots looked at her in shock.

"How did you do that?" Sprit asked

"I don't know," Darkfire answered.

"Um…" Terra wanted to say something.

The three looked at her,

"Thanks," she said.

"You honestly think I'm going to have my future mother fall into Slade's hands a.k.a. the hands of evil? I don't think so," said Dakota; Sprit and Darkfire went,

"WHAT?'

"Oh yeah, this is Terra, she's my future mother," Dakota introduced,

"Terra, this is Spiritfire and his cousin, Darkfire,"

Darkfire happily waved and said hi while Spirit just gave a wave.

The four went back to Titans tower.

"Spirit!" Shadow got up,

"Shadow! Glad you're okay!" said Spirit and sighs a relief sigh.

"Of course I'm okay, you know I can take care of myself," said Shadow and continued to eat her dessert along with everyone lese which is ice cream.

"Dakota! Where have you been?" Glara asked.

"Following Terra, just in case something happens," said Dakota.

"Yeah, you got in trouble too, we had to save you from Slade's blow," said Darkfire.

"SLADE?"

"Yeah, Dakota saved me from an attack from Slade," said Terra,

"And these two saved me," said Dakota pointing at the two.

"It's the past Slade right?" Freeze asked and the three nodded.

"Great, we're all together," said Stormy,

"Our next plan is to try and figure out how to get back to our time," said Freeze.

While they were discussing that, Terra got something to eat and BB and Raven sat next to her,

"I'm sorry, again," said Beastboy,

"Don't worry about it, that walk was all I needed," said Terra,

"You sure?" Raven asked,

"Yeah, we can talk about it you know?" said BB,

"No, I'm okay. These future Titans seem pretty interesting. How did you guys take it when you found out about your kid, if you did?" Terra asked as she ate.

"It was kind of a shock," said Raven in her usual monotone voice,

"Kind of surprising," said BB.

"So, you both know who your kids are?" Terra asked,

"Shadow's our daughter," said BB and Raven nudges him on the side hard,

"Beastboy! You weren't supposed to reveal that much of their future!"

"OOPS!"

But Terra didn't seem bothered by it,

"Can it really affect the future?" Terra asked,

"In this case, yeah," said Shadow as she sat there too.

"Hmm, you do look like both your parents," said Terra looking at Shadow.

"We didn't plan to come back here again, but our new enemy, Icefire which is Darkfire's sister came. Then she somehow sent us back here, why? We don't know," said Shadow.

"What's worse is that, since we didn't use a time machine or our secret usual way to come back here, we have no idea of how to get back, which is the bad thing," said Dakota who at down there too next to Shadow.

"You guys sure act like us," said Terra,

"I know, it's kind of ridicules," said Shadow,

"You're definitely Raven's daughter," said Terra with a smile,

"Yeah, everyone says that," said Shadow acting cool.

"Shadow….?" Dakota coughed to get her attention,

"No, Dakota," she answered without him asking that question again.

""_Why does Dakota keep hanging around her! Seriously! I'll never get to talk to her alone if he keeps getting in the way!" _thought Stormy (with anime vein). And Spirit was kind of thinking the same thing.

**Please R and R. Sorry, no preview of the next chapter this time. In a rush to get this finished.**


	5. A Blizzard brewing in

**Sorry for the late update! And thanks for the reviews!**

**friendlyperson250**- I don't know if you're even reading this story but to answer your question from my other story: Well, let's put it this way, a sister is still a sister. Plus, Blackwater had black hair and I guess it made better sense that way.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Shadow?" Stormy asked at the top of the tower where Shadow was. It was the next morning and the future titans are getting even more worried about what's going to happen if they don't get back soon.

"Nothing…" she said.

"Oh come on, you know I won't believe that," said Stormy as he sat down with her.

"I'm worried, what if my father falls for Terra again. I mean, not only will my mother be heartbroken, I won't even exist," said Shadow.

"Don't be ridicules, that won't happen," said Stormy,

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know. I'm as confident as the whether out there," said Stormy,

"That didn't make much sense," said Shadow.

"Okay, I couldn't think of anything to compare my confidence to at the moment that's related to my powers, but…I am sure that your parents will stay together. I promise," said Stormy and smiled.

"Thanks," said Shadow and gave little grin of her own.

"Okay…I give up," said Glara with the other future titans in the living room.

"Me too," said Spirit and everyone looked at him.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Spiritfire actually gives up hope," said Dakota.

"Titans! Snap out of it! We'll find a way back home!" said Freeze Ray.

Then the alarm went off then everyone rushed in.

"Slade…he's back," said Robin.

Everyone went to see Slade actually attacking the city,

"This is new," said BB.

"If you ask me, I think Slade was just trying to lure us out," said Cyborg.

And he was right by the way. A fight began and the future titans just got there (they didn't went with them right away).

"This is new," said Shadow.

"Should we help?" Darkfire asked.

Right before that though, BB sprained his ankle and when Raven went to help him, she was knocked out because of the ruble from falling buildings. So, these two are currently sitting ducks. Beastboy held Raven close and couldn't think straight b/c all he was thinking about is keeping Raven safe. So right after Stormy ask that, Shadow saw her future parents and answered.

"Yes!" and she flew that way as Slade was about to finish the two.

The next part surprised everybody but the future titans. Shadow threw off her cloak and turned into a panther….a green one and attacked Slade. The she turned back,

"Touch my parents and you won't be able to see tomorrow!" Shadow threatened.

"Parents?" Slade asked slyly.

"SHADOW!" her team yelled,

"Oops," said Shadow feeling stupid now.

Glara attacked Slade form behind but he knocked her back against a building and knocked her out.

"What a nice time to take a nap!" said Freeze. Then he punched the ground and icicles spiked up form the bottom in a path until it reached Slade and froze him.

"Ha!" said Freeze proudly.

Slade broke through the ice.

"Aw man!" Freeze said.

"Now, I want an apprentice. If none of you are willing to, then I'm just going to make one of you," said Slade.

"Not going to happen!" said Robin,

"And there's no way you're making me fight for you again!" said Terra.

"Teen Titans! GO!" Robin ordered.

"Titans Go!" Freeze Ray ordered.

Stormy called for his cloud and rode on it. He came up form behind and stoke with lightning. But Slade just dodged and distracted Stormy so he could crash right into a building. The future titans were so distracted by something, like snow that appears for a brief moment and then stops, that they aren't doing too well.

But with everyone helping, it was actually easier even with Slades' robots helping.

Slade was going to flee, then it's as if a blizzard just blew in.

Then Icefire appeared.

"It's her!" The future titans exclaimed.

"You're not returning to your time. Those were my orders," she said.

"Orders?" Spirit repeated.

"Yes…now! To destroy you all!" she yelled.

"Glara better wake up now because we're going to need her," said Freeze.

"She may be our only chance back so we got to defeat her and make her talk!" said Stormy.

"I will not let this opportunity pass. It's not fair that I can't rule Tamaran!" and the blizzard really stars blowing in.

"_Ruler of Tamaran?" _Spirit thought.

"We must defeat her," said Darkfire.

"You guys stay out of this fight," said Freeze to the past titans.

Shadow was trying to wake Glara up.

"Let's just get this battle underway," she said.

**A battle starts next! Please R and R**


	6. Battling anger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**

"Teen Titans go!" Freeze Ray ordered.

Spiritfire wasted no time and attacked head on and knocked her down.

"Too easy…" he said.

Then he was blown back by snow and ice.

Icefire started a mini blizzard but only on the past titans.

"I'm fading!" Dakota exclaimed.

"I blizzard can kill people if it's strong enough," said Freeze.

"I'm turning see through! No, physical again, see through again!" Shadow was looking at herself.

Freeze Ray stopped the blizzard and sent it right back at Icefire.

"Wow, how did you do that, Freeze Ray?" Stormy asked in awe.

"I…don't know," said Freeze Ray looking at his hands.

"I almost vanished!" Spiritfire shouted.

"You're not the only one," said Shadow.

"Yeah, why us?" Dakota wondered.

"Like I said, a blizzard can kill. And your parents were in it," said Freeze Ray.

Spirit confronted Ice.

"Maybe this is why you can't be ruler of Tamaran; you don't even have self control over yourself. And you're too selfish," said Spirit calmly.

"You don't know anything about me Cousin! Everyone's been telling me that the only one taking the crown is Prince Spiritfire!"

"PRINCE?" everyone but Shadow exclaimed.

"Something you're not telling us, Spirit?" Stormy asked.

"And even if you don' take the crown, my sister Darkfire will. And I'm left out!"

"So what are you fighting for? You defeat us, so what? The Empress will know it was you who finished us off. She will never make you ruler that way," said Spiritfire.

"He's got a point," said Glara who just woke up.

"It's not fair…"

"Take us back to our time and we'll finish the battle there. If you win, I'll give the crown. If you lose…you're going to prison. Just you and me," said Spirit.

"How do I know you'll really do that?"

"I'm a titan a.k.a. a good guy. I always keep my word," said Spirit.

"But I choose where we battle," said Ice.

"Done," said Spirit.

Icefire got ready to take them back to their time.

"Later!" Glara cried as everyone else waved.

* * *

They ended up at on a moon. But they could breathe.

Icefire immediately attacked and Spiritfire was already losing.

"Come on!" Glara shouted.

"Icefire, just let your anger go," said Spirit.

"Why is he trying to convince her in the middle of a fight?" Stormy asked,

"Because he knows there's an easier way to end this battle," said Shadow.

"Spiritfire! Be careful!" Darkfire cried.

"I can't! I've always been ignored until Slade showed me how to use these powers," said Icefire.

"SLADE? AGAIN?" Freeze Ray slapped himself.

They kept fighting, but Spiritfire was holding back so probably would've won if he gave it his all.

* * *

Back in the past:

"Raven,"

"Yeah, Beastboy?"

"Have you noticed how Shadow was in deep thought the whole time she was here?"

"Yeah…But why do you ask?"

"She _is _our daughter. So as parents, we have to make sure can live a happy life!" said BB and Raven sighed.

"That our job in a few more years," said Raven.

Terra was watching them…then smiled.

"I guess…they were made for each other. But…who did _I _marry? And what happened in my future?" she said to herself.

"Terra? You okay?" Robin asked,

"Yeah, just thinking," Terra answered.

"About your future?"

"…Yeah,"

"Don't worry about it. They said they came back here on accident. And what we do form now on will really affect the future. So our heads aren't on the line. The future titans are. Try and consider what might happen to them with the choices you make in life," Robin advised.

"If I want Dakota alive, there are some choices that I have to make…" said Terra.

"Terra?"

"Yeah BB?"

"So um…are you cool with um, everything? You know, between me and Raven…and you, uh,"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You have a pretty cool daughter,"

"Oh, thanks!"

* * *

"Shadow! Look out!" Stormy pushed her out of the way.

"Are those two trying to kill us?" Glara asked as they all ducked by rocks.

"Well, Spirit does have to defend himself," said Darkfire.

"Yeah, and almost hurting us while he's at it!" said Stormy.

"I'm sorry, Icefire," said Spirit and did one final attack to stop her. But to stop her, he had to finish her off.

"It's over?" Dakota asked.

"Let's go home, there's a lot to do," said Spirit upset at what he did.

* * *

"Wow, we only missed one night," said Glara.

"Hey, guys look! The day after tomorrow is the anniversary when we became Teen Titans!" Freeze Ray pointed at the calendar.

"PARTY!" Stormy and Glara shouted.

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah!" Glara exclaimed.

"I think we should rest, especially after what happened," said Dakota.

"I agree, we plan tomorrow," said Freeze.

"Ah man," Glara and Stormy groaned.

**Next: They plan a party for their anniversary. See what happens as these titans spend the day with the one they love. This is probably the shortest story I've made since I'm going to end it. I'm having writers block on this. If you have ideas, I'm open.**


	7. Feelings

**Okay, I know my last chapter sucked, but I had nothing on my mind that time so sorry!

* * *

**

"Whose idea was this for a party anyway?" Glara asked,

"Yours," Stormy answered.

"Okay, who wants to get the decorations?" Freeze Ray asked,

"Me!" Glara's hands shot up.

"Okay…who wants to go with her?" Freeze Ray asked and nobody raised their hands at first but….

"I'll go," said Dakota,

"Thank you!" she said and hugged him tightly,

"Hey, that's Darkfire's job," said Dakota,

"The food?"

"I will!" said Darkfire,

"Um…who wants to go with her?"

"What kind of food?" Spiritfire asked,

"Earth food," he answered.

"Why don't you do it? You know almost all the titans tastes in foods," said Spiritfire,

"Alright," said Freeze Ray.

"Wait, am I still going too?" Darkfire asked,

"Yeah, you're going with me," said Freeze Ray.

"Okay, who'll be inviting the titans?" Freeze Ray asked,

"I guess I do that, I fly the fastest," said Spirit.

"Can't we just use the communicators?" Shadow asked,

"Some don't even bother carrying communicators and some don't allow other titans communicators to reach them anymore," said Freeze Ray.

"What do we do?" Stormy asked,

Freeze Ray smirked,

"You guys can clean up Titans tower," he answered.

Stormy and Shadow felt like a rock just knocked them in the head.

"You want us to what?" Shadow wasn't too happy.

"To clean up? After this MESS? Stormy and shouted and sure enough, the tower is huge mess.

"Have fun you two!" Glara teased as she and Dakota went off to buy decorations.

"Bye," said Freeze Ray knowing he's not the one cleaning the tower and left with Darkfire.

"Later…" said Spirit and flew off.

"Okay, um…" Stormy wasn't sure how to start a conversation,

"I'll clean upstairs, you clean downstairs," Shadow said for him,

"Good idea," said Stormy with a sweat drop

"_I feel stupid, I can't even form a sentence around her!" _he thought.

Shadow used her power to help her put everything back where they're supposed to be. The only places she didn't clean upstairs were the bedrooms of the other titans. Surprisingly, she was about halfway down when she heard a crash downstairs.

She floated downstairs.

"Stormy! What happened?" she asked and looked around. It looked as if a hurricane has hit!

"Um…a hurricane hit?" Stormy tried to make an excuse.

Shadow got a sweat drop,

"…nice try," she said.

"I'm serious! I tried using the wind to help me put stuff away but I ended up making it worse!" he said and pouted.

Shadow…puts on a smile and laughed a little.

"_Is she laughing?"_ Stormy thought.

"What kind of idiot would use wind?"

"Hey!"

"But…I do admit, you are funny," she said.

"I'm funny?"

* * *

"Should we get tofu for Shadow?" Darkfire asked while looking at different foods,

"Yeah, Shadow and maybe other vegetarians coming...we better get vegetables too,"

"_I can't handle this much shopping!"_ Freeze thought.

"Ray," Freeze Ray snapped out of it when Darkfire said his name.

"Did you have you use my first name?" he asked,

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Ray was you first name," said Dark fire,

"_That's right, I never told her,"_ Freeze thought.

"My real name is Ray, Ray Freeze," he said.

"Wait...your titan name is-"

"Yeah, when my powers grew, I had a hard time thinking of a new name. And once again, Shadow helped there. She suggested using my real name for a reference and it worked," said Freeze,

"Freeze Ray, why do you not live with your family anymore?" Darkfire asked,

"I'm a Titan now. But…it would be nice to visit my family once in a while. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing," said Darkfire.

"_It must have something to do with the fact that Blackfire is her mother and being related to Icefire,"_ he thought.

* * *

"Okay…I think we got everything we need!" said Glara as she dusted her hands off and with a smile.

"You just went from shelf to shelf and threw random objects from the shelves to the cart," said Dakota who was leaning on the cart.

"So? They're all decorations?" said Glara.

"(Sigh) true," said Dakota.

"…Dakota, are you bored?" she asked

"I never liked shopping," said Dakota.

"But what else are you upset about?" she asked now with a serious face on.

"It's nothing," said Dakota.

"…it's me isn't it?" she asked,

"What? Wait, what makes you say that?" Dakota got worried; he never liked hurting peoples' feelings since he betrayed the Titans, especially Glara.

"_Great, now what do I do?"_ he thought.

"Let's go," said Glara and walked past him.

* * *

"Si! Si!" Si y No said running around.

"I guess that's a yes coming from those boys," said Aqua girl.

"Alright, you can stop running around now! For cousins, they sure have the same mind," said Hornet.

"Very well," said Spirit.

"Hey, before you leave, how's Glara?" Hornet asked,

"She's fine," Spirit answered.

"Bye Spiritfire," Archer Girl waved and Spirit waved bye back.

"_It's almost time…for me to go home,"

* * *

_

"Okay, the place is all cleaned up," said Stormy,

"About time," said Shadow and collapsed on the couch,

"Freeze Ray and Darkfire better buy some tofu and herbal tea for me," she added.

"I just want pizza!" said Stormy.

"Wow, you guys actually got this placed cleaned up before we got home? Freeze Ray asked as he and Darkfire got in.

"You bet!" said Stormy, and then he collapsed on the floor,

"I'm tired…" he said.

"Why are you complaining? I'm just as tired as you," said Shadow still on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Glara, come on! Just tell me what's wrong!" the titans turned to see Dakota and Glara come back with stuff of course. But Glara seemed upset.

"Glara!"

"Just leave me alone! Can't you see when a girl needs to be alone just for a while?" she asked and left him standing there.

Shadow sat up,

"What did you do?" she asked

"I…don't know," Dakota answered.

That night, the living room looked like a ballroom, a small one, but it did look like one. So did the roof.

"I don't get it, why did we have to clean the whole tower?" Stormy asked,

"Because I wanted you to," Freeze Ray answered.

"You're mean," said Stormy,

"I can be when I want to," said Freeze.

"Where's Spiritfire?" Darkfire asked worriedly.

"It's a little difficult to travel around the world to gather all the titans," said Shadow.

"Yes, but even I suspect him back by now.

* * *

Spirit was sitting on top of a building of another city.

"I should tell them today," he said to himself and flew off back to Titans Tower.

"Where have you been?" Glara asked,

"Um, no where," said Spirit fire,

"We're done with the Tower so the party will start the day after tomorrow," Freeze Ray reminded.

"Yeah…the day after tomorrow," said Spirit and went off to bed.

"_Maybe I shouldn't tell them at all, they won't let me,"_ Spirit thought.

**Happy 4th of July! Even though it was yesterday…**

**Please R and R**


	8. The Truth

**Okay, I sorry! I forgot to note that I was leaving for vacation! Well, I'm back now so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

**

It was the day of the party. And Glara still wouldn't talk to Dakota.

"Having problems, Dakota?" Aqua Girl asked,

"Yeah, Glara is mad at me," said Dakota.

"I'll talk to her for you," said Aqua Girl,

"That would be helpful," said Dakota.

Glara was talking to her brother, Hornet.

"I HATE it when people don't believe we're related," Glara complained.

"Well, you have to tell everyone you were adopted into the family," said Hornet,

"Whatever,"

"Are you mad about something?" Hornet asked while drinking some punch,

"NO!"

"(Sigh) she may be older, but she acts younger," Hornet mumbled,

"WHAT?" Glara exclaimed.

"N-Nothing,"

"Hey Techna!"

"Hey Aqua Girl! And don't call me that anymore, its Glara now," she said.

"But don't you miss being called Techna?" Aqua asked,

"Yeah, a little bit," said Glara and the two had a conversation.

"Well, this is turning out well," said Freeze Ray with food in his hands,

"So, we're you in charge?" Archer Girl asked,

"My whole team pitched in," said Freeze.

The speedy cousins started running around and accidentally knocking people and things over.

"Looks like Si O No need to stop in their tracks," said Freeze and some ice were able to catch the cousins and their feet couldn't move. Then he had to explain about some rules for them.

Stormy and Shadow were on the roof with a few other titans too. But they all had their own little conversation.

"Nice night isn't it?" Stormy asked,

"I guess so," said Shadow.

"So, um, have you answered Dakota yet?" Stormy asked,

"Yeah,"

He looked at her,

"I said no to him,"

Stormy sighed but recovered quickly,

"Have you found that special someone?" Stormy asked,

"Have you?" Shadow asked.

"Well, sort of, yes," he answered, then his cloud came by,

"Can I take you out for a night flight?" he asked as he got on the cloud and reached his hand out for her.

"Sure," and she took his hand.

They were flying out under the moon light until Stormy stopped by this lake…well, a very beautiful lake.

"I come here when I need to be alone, or to get my mind off things," said Stormy sitting down.

"Isn't your mind always off on things?" Shadow asked sarcastically,

"Hey!"

The two sat in silence after a while.

"Shadow, is it okay if I call you by your real name once in a while?" Stormy asked,

"Well, sure, once in a while only," said Shadow.

"Okay…look, I'm just going to say it….I love you!"

"She said she'll talk to you," said Aqua to Dakota.

"She does?"

"Yeah," she answered and Dakota went to talk to Glara.

She grabbed his hand and took him outside.

She lets go and sat down by the water, Dakota sat with her.

"I was mad at you, because, well, it was my own fault, I was just taking anger off on you," she said.

"Tell my why anyway," said Dakota.

"After you turned to stone, I got over you. But when you came back, I thought I still got over you…but, my feelings came back again. And then, you started showing affection towards Shadow and, I just tried to forget you only to fail," said Glara as she brought her knees up to her chin.

"Glara…"

"I love you, Dakota, I tried to forget you but it only hurts more…I got helpfrom Shadow about controlling emotions," said Glara.

"We got together, then we left each other, but all I want is to be back with you again," said Glara and tears started flowing and hid her head in her knees.

Dakota took her arm and tried to get her to lift her head up, but she refused.

"Me too," he whispered in her ear.

"Where is my team, when I need them?" asked Freeze Ray to himself and then Darkfire landed.

"Dakota and Glara are outside, but I don't know where Shadow and Stormy are," said Dakrfire worriedly.

"Well, I'll call Stormy and Shadow, you get the two outside," said Freeze Ray as he got his communicator out.

Stormy's communicator rang,

"_Okay, I've heard of bad timing before, but this is ridicules!" _Stormy thought.

"Um…I got to answer that," said Stormy who is also pretty red.

"Love you too, Stormy," said Shadow quietly,

"You do?"

Shadow just nodded and flashed a smile.

"Uh…" Stormy wasn't sure what else to say, but the two leaned in anyway and shared their first kiss under the moonlight by a beautiful lake with fireflies glowing.

"Stormy better have a good excuse for not answering," said Freeze Ray getting a little ticked off.

"How do I know that?" Glara asked quietly,

"Because it's true," Dakota answered as he lifted her chin up. He gave her a kiss that they both wanted for a long time.

"Um, perhaps I should wait?"

The two turned around.

"AAH! DARKFIRE!" the two cried.

"What were you two doing? Why did it take so long for you to get back in here?" Freeze Ray asked.

"Oh take chill pill," said Glara,

"Very funny," said Freeze Ray,

"Actually it was," said Dakota.

Stormy and Shadow came back and the first thing they heard was Freeze Ray asking where they went and why they didn't answer his call.

"Take a chill pill, Freeze Ray, we're all here al right?" said Stormy,

"Why does everyone use that joke on me? Anyway, no, not everyone is here and that's the problem," said Freeze.

"Yeah, where's Spiritfire?" Shadow asked,

"That's the problem, he's gone,"

"WHAT?"

"You sure none of the titans here saw him?" Dakota asked,

"Yes, some saw him flying off," said Freeze.

"What about his communicator?" Stormy asked,

"He left it on his bed. And his room is almost completely emptied out," said Freeze pointing in the direction where the rooms are and everyone rushed to his room,

"He's really gone," said Glara.

"But where would her go and why?" Shadow asked. Then, Darkfire gasped,

"I just remembered,"

"Let me guess, you remembered something important but it was a little late," said Stormy,

"Well, I forgot because I was paying attention to Earth's time. Spiritfire is supposed to take the crown of Tamaran," said Dark fire.

…

"HE'S SUPPOSE TO **_WHAT_**?"

"What if I don't want to do this?" Spiritfire asked in his room on Tamaran,

"If you wish to not take the crown, we must find someone to take your place," said his mother, Empress Starfire.

"What about Darkfire?" Sprit asked,

"She's too young to do so," she answered.

"But…why now?"

"All will be answered when you're ready. Your father will be here soon," said Starfire,

"But what if I _really _don't want to do this?" he asked,

"We'll see the outcome," said Starfire and left his room.

Spiritfire sighed and turned towards the balcony and looked out on his planet.

"It's so different from Earth, it's like there's no life here," he said to himself.

"Okay, we'll find him, I don't know how, but we'll get him back!" said Glara,

"But if he's supposed to take the crown, then why are we interfering?" Shadow asked,

"Because…Shadow, he's our friend, we've been friends since day one. Then our friendship grew when Tamer Girl joined our team, then Fireball, then we met Ray, and then Stormy, then Dakota. Spirit, you, and me, we've been too much together to just let him go like that," said Glara.

"Besides, if he does take the crown, we have to be there for him," said Freeze,

"And don't call me Ray when I'm in Titans Tower or on a Titans mission," said Freeze,

"Okay…Ray Freeze," said Glara.

"We'll figure out what's going on, but we're not going to force him to do anything, agreed?" Freeze asked,

"Agreed," they all said.

"Because we're the Teen Titans!" they all exclaimed.

"Hey, Shadow,"

"Yeah, Stormy?"

"Are you free on Friday?" he asked,

"Yeah, why?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sure,"

The End

Find out about Spirit's decision on my one shot, err, two shot or whatever I'm going to do. OR you guys can decide.


	9. A teenager's choice

**I _was _going to make a One-Shot but I think it's best to put it as the real ending for this story.

* * *

**

The titans set out for Tamaran.

Meanwhile, Spiritfire still struggles of what he should do. Then, an uninvited guest dropped by.

"Hello, little brother,"

"What are you doing here, Blackwater?" Spirit asked without looking at him.

"I heard you were getting the crown, just thought I should drop by," said Blackwater.

"Get out of here before I make you," said Spirit still not looking in his direction.

"Is that a way to treat your older sibling?"

"You're supposed to be in jail and you bring dishonor to this family _and_ you're banished from this planet so leave!"

"You proved your point, but ask yourself this: Once you take the crown who will take your place part of the Teen Titans? Darkfire isn't an official member so don't say her," said Blackwater.

Spirit turned to him,

"Leave,"

Then there was a knock on Spirit's door and Blackwater fled.

"Come in,"

The door opened,

"Son?"

"Father?"

* * *

"Do you really think Spirit will leave the team?" Freeze asked, 

"I think it depends on what has happened to Tamaran since he last saw it," said Darkfire flying next to their ship.

"There it is!" Glara pointed at the planet.

They landed and was greeted by the one and only Empress of Tamaran.

The titans bowed.

"I welcome you to our beloved Tamaran. And I'm glad to see all you again. How have you all been?" Empress Starfire asked,

"We've all been well," said Freeze Ray.

"Yes, we have!" said Darkfire and everyone else agreed.

"Wonderful, come in and if you wish to see Spiritfire and his father just head for his room," said Starfire.

"ROBIN IS HERE?" Freeze exclaimed.

"Take a chill pill, then again, that should be easy for you," said Glara,

"Shut up," said Freeze,

"Make me!"

* * *

They headed for Spirit's room and bumped right into Robin himself. 

They greeted him and had a little conversation.

Then a tamaranian girl came by,

"Excuse me," she said as she carried a tray and went into Spirit's room.

"Who was that?" Stormy asked.

* * *

"Prince Spiritfire?" 

"Huh? Oh hello Galeenas," said Spirit.

"I thought you might be hungry. And I know you eat smaller amounts of food on planet Earth so I didn't bring much," said Galeenas shyly who has long dark brown hair and is about a head shorter than Spiritfire.

"Thanks and don't worry about it, I never eat anything more than I need…after all I have only one stomach…." Spirit mumbled the last part.

There was another knock on the door.

"Spirit! It's us!"

"Glara? Come in!"

The door opened and Glara ran in and jumped on him giving Spirit a hug.

"Don't leave without telling us again! I was worried sick!"

"Um…but you knew he was here," said Dakota pulling her off.

"But you never know," said Glara.

"Just don't do that again," said Dakota pulling her away from Spirit.

"What are you guys doing here?" Spirit asked after almost being suffocated by Glara's hug.

"To see if you're really leaving us to be ruler of Tamaran," said Shadow.

"…Is that it?" he asked,

"No, if you are, we're staying to see the crowning," said Freeze.

"Spiritfire, please say you will become ruler of Tamaran," Darkfire pleaded.

"WHAT?"

"Tamaran needs his leadership, he will never get the confidence he needs for being a leader if he stays with the titans because Freeze Ray is the leader," said Darkfire.

"That's what my father said," said Spirit.

"So…are you staying? Or coming back with us?" Stormy asked.

"I think Darkfire and my father is right. I need to do this."

His team looks disappointed.

"Darkfire,"

"Yes?"

"Will you take my place as a permanent member of the Teen Titans?" Spiritfire asked as he hands him his communicator.

"I was going to ask her that…" Freeze Ray mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they need a Tamaranian or they won't be able to fight their way out of a paper bag," joked Spirit.

"Say what?" Dakota,

"We can so!" said Glara.

"Actually, the powers of a Tamaranian has saved us many times before," said Shadow,

"You're taking his side?" Stormy asked

"No, I'm just saying what's true," said Shadow

"And don't give me that look," said Shadow since Stormy had puppy dog eyes just for fun and for her to change her mind.

"Um…I will see you soon, my Prince," said Galeenas who kept quiet the whole time.

"Oh, very well, see you soon, Galeenas," said Spirit as she left.

Darkfire took Spirit's communicator and Freeze walked up to her,

"So, will you? It would be nice to have you actually living in Titans Tower with us,"

"I would love to!"

"Alright! We still have a team! I think….Dakota, you're not leaving to search for your mother again are you?" Glara asked worriedly.

"…I might. But I promise to come back. So I might leave once in while, but there's nothing that can keep me away from you," said Dakota.

"Did I miss something here?" Spirit asked with an eyebrow raised (remember, he was gone before they admitted their love).

The two completely forgot they were talking in front of their friends.

"Nothing!" they both said blushing.

* * *

**After they returned back to Earth, things took a few adjusting without Spirit's usual job of keeping the peace between arguments and his usual mother-like abilities. A few months pasted and many things happened. Shadow's powers have grown and changed her titan name to Shadow Beast. Stormy's powers have erupted-like changed and almost absorbed all the electricity in the house in a second. Glara practically have psychic or telekinesis powers now instead of her usual just move an item a little bit or freeze somebody in place with her mind. Freeze Ray's powers are no more snow and all ice. Darkfire finally went through the transformation. Dakota is getting stronger and everyone is trying to get him a titan name. And relationships grow of course. Have the titans made tougher challenges? We don't know but they might have. Saying goodbye to their teammate Spiritefire might have been their toughest challenge for now.**

"_Spirit took the crowning and for all I know, I might not be able to see my best friend again. I told him about me and Stormy before he took over Tamaran. He said he was happy for me and asked me to look over Darkfire for him. I got a feeling that he just doesn't want Freeze Ray near her being an overprotective cousin. I personally think Freeze Ray and Darkfire would make a cute couple but I know for a fact that it'll be a while before they say those three magic words to each other. A lot of choices are given teenagers, and the fate of a teenager is decided by the bath they choose. Dakota and I have taken the wrong path once. He joining the dark side and me not telling my friends of my problem in the first place. But we both got back on the right path…because it's never too late to change. Then there are paths that may not even suppose to be taken. Spirit wasn't meant to be ruler when he was first born. But ended up being Emperor of Tamaran. He had a choice of turning down the crown, but knew that this was the right path for him. He knew it was the right thing to do, in his heart. You don't need superpowers to be Teen Titans. You don't need superpowers to get yourself in trouble. Because every teen faces the same problem, which is the problem of making choices. If you make the right choices as a teen, you're already a Teen Titan. If you make a wrong choice, get a second chance and fix your problem. Remember, you're allowed to control your destiny. Always allowed."_

_ Phoenix Raven Logan_

_ A.k.a. Shadow Beast_

**The End**


End file.
